The invention refers to a supra condylus bone nail.
Frequently, in cases of fractures of the femur bone, nails are applied which are driven into the intramedullary bone canal from proximal. It is also known to apply so-called locking nails which have transverse bores to be fixed on both sides of the fracture. Fractures in the condylus area of the bone necessitate a very long bone nail. Furthermore, the danger exists that the bone is pierced through in the area of the condylus by which cartilage is damaged.